mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Space Attack
Space Attack ''is a short Flash-animated film that was created for MEA 118, Interactive 2-D Animation, class at College of the Canyons. It features a short narrative starring Nana from ''Nana and an original space alien character. Film Details *'Release Date:' June 3, 2011 *'Running Time:' 1 min. *'MPAA Rating:' n/a *'Director:' Andrew Bermudez *'Producer:' Jeff Baker *'Writer:' Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film opens with pedestrians wandering the streets, going about their business. Suddenly, they look up in the sky to see a UFO zoom past the rooftops of the buildings. As the civilians work up a panic, the UFO beams down an alien invader who shoots at the civilians. As the civilians run away, Nana saunters down the street, only to be striffed by laser blasts. Becoming angry, Nana grabs the alien, swings it over her head, and throws it at the UFO. When the alien and the UFO collide, they both explode, decimating the alien invasion force. Nana is appulauded for her efforts, who looks on with an unchanging attitude. Production History Development for Space Attack began early in March 2011 as part of the first project for MEA 118. However, at this point, there was no pre-conceived notion of what the story would be; all that was created for the assignment was the streetside background. Later on, when another project required that the film would be titled Space Attack, the concept for the story became more clear. The film was offically announced April 14, 2011, which also announced the original release date to be June 6th, 2011. Shortly after the film was announced, the title sequence was completed. In May 2011, during the development of An Afternoon at the Zoo, Jorje Ferro, who originally created the character of Nana, was approached for permission to use Nana in Space Attack, who gave approval to do so. During the month of May, most of the film was animated at breakneck speed. On June 3, 2011, the films was released along with An Afternoon at the Zoo, giving Mustache Maniacs Film Co. its first-ever online double release. Audience Reception When audiences first viewed Space Attack, the response was a mixed bag. Most found it entertaining, but found the other film released that day, An Afternoon at the Zoo, to be a better film. One commenter on YouTube noted that Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo was still better. The film ended up not having a successful run, receiving just a few hundred views. Most have forgotten about this film, instead talking more about other films released around the same time, including Forest of Fear. Characters *Businessman (n/a) *Space Alien (n/a) *Nana (n/a) Locations The following locations appear in Space Attack. * LEGO City * Bruce Plummer Real Estate Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Creator, Animator, Editor, Writer, Concept Artist, Director *Jeff Baker - Instructor, Producer *Jorje Ferro - Special Thanks Tropes Space Attack ''contains examples of the following tropes. * 'Alien Invasion:' Essentially, the premise of this film. * 'And There Was Much Rejoicing:' The crowd does this when Nana destroys the spaceship and the space alien. * 'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' Nana just looks like a harmless old lady until the alien starts firing her way. Within a minute, she has beat the alien into a pulp and uses him to destroy the UFO with a massive explosion. * 'Defeat Equals Explosion:' How Nana is able to simultaneously destroy the spaceship and the space alien. * 'Flying Saucer:' The space alien's signature craft, about as stereotypical as you can get. * 'Frickin' Laser Beams:' The space alien shoots these in quick succession immediately upon landing. * 'GASP!:' The businessman's reaction to the flying saucer. * 'Generic Doomsday Villain:' Due to its undeveloped character and advanced weaponry, the space alien falls under this trope. * 'Hilarious Outtakes:' Two of these run during the end credits. * 'Knuckle Cracking:' Nana does this right before she beats up the space alien. * 'Never Mess with Granny:' The character of Nana. * 'Tractor Beam:' Runs in reverse to lower the space alien safely to the ground. Hidden Images * '''Special Prop:' Near the beginning of the film, a pickup truck stops in the road. Sitting in the back of the pickup truck is the Golden Shield from Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. Trivia *The space alien design was inspired by some student artwork that was on display at College of the Canyons. *As an inside joke, the Golden Shield from Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo was hidden in the film. *The street side background is modeled after a real image of a street side, with Bruce Plummer Real Estate being a real business. Whether or not this business still exists is unknown. Gallery Image 3.jpg|Nana destroys the alien spacecraft. Image 5.jpg|Nana Space Attack Characters.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez External Links *Space Attack on YouTube *Space Attack on Vimeo Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:2011 Category:Class Assignment